


Lemon Eyes

by Aurum18



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Dark, BAMF Stiles, Brainwashing, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Dark Derek, Dark Peter Hale, Dark Stiles, Dehydration, Emotional Manipulation, Flirting, Guilt, Kidnapped Scott, Kidnapped Stiles, Kidnapping, Kinda, Knives, Manipulation, Multi, Murder, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pack Bonding, Pack Dynamics, Pizza, Scent Marking, Season/Series 01, Spark Stiles Stilinski, Starvation, Swearing, Unrequited Crush, Vomiting, i'm going to add them as i go along
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2018-08-24 06:23:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8360797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurum18/pseuds/Aurum18
Summary: Stiles knows he should stay away...He should stay away..Stay away...He should...Stay.





	1. Delirious

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Wolf Pack](https://archiveofourown.org/works/842986) by [Ravenclaw1991](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravenclaw1991/pseuds/Ravenclaw1991). 



 

"Dad, be careful okay?" Stiles said before the Sheriff left the house.

 

"I'll be okay son" then he was gone.

 

Stiles sighed. His dad had been on the force for as long as he'd been alive but after his mum's death he was crazily scared every time his dad went out on duty. He couldn't lose his dad too.

 

Stiles had listened in on his dad's radio earlier and knew he was out looking for: a dead body or rather half a dead body.

 

\---

 

Stiles didn't know why he did it. He had tried to call Scott but it went to voice mail so he went around his best friends and now they were in the woods looking for half a dead body.

 

"Stiles!" gasped Scott trying to catch up with Stiles. "I can see torchlight ahead!"

 

Stiles stopped. He couldn't go any further or his dad would catch him. Great. He dropped to the ground and Scott followed his lead, wheezing.

 

"Sorry" whispered Stiles, frowning when he realized what a bad state Scott was in. He hadn't noticed which was weird. "You have your inhaler?"

 

Scott nodded and pulled it out of his pocket and took a puff and slowly but surely his breathing steadied to a normal rate.

 

"You okay now?" asked Stiles, concerned and guilty.

 

"Yeah" Scott smiled. "This was fun and all but can we go home now?"

 

Stiles nodded. "I have no idea what possessed me to come out here..."

 

\---

 

They were halfway back when it happened.

 

A stampede of deer.

 

Stiles tackled Scott to get him out the way and they rolled down a small incline.

 

"Ouch, dude" complained Scott.

 

"What the hell was that?" agreed Stiles.

 

Scott screamed.

 

"Wha-" Stiles spun around and followed his best friend's gaze. A dead body. Or rather half a dead body.

 

"Crap, crap, crap" muttered Stiles. Now he had found the dead body he had no idea what to do. What the hell inside him had thought this was a good idea?

 

"Stiles" whispered Scott, sounding terrified. "There's something over there"

 

Then there was a blur and afterwards Scott was writhing on the ground and there was a huge mountain of snarling muscle in front of Stiles, who flailed and fell on his ass.

 

"What the hell is that?" Stiles voice broke. Scott moaned.

 

The strange beast growled and terror filled Stiles' every pore. Then it's eyes glowed a fierce red and it pinned Stiles. He whimpered.

 

\--

 

Stiles woke up the next morning with a splitting headache and an ache in his back.

 

"Stiles, dude, you're awake" Scott sounded relieved and Stiles opened his eyes only to see charred wooden beams and dust swirling through the air.

 

"Where the hell are we" he groaned.

 

"Your new home" an unfamiliar voice purred and Stiles spun around.

 

A guy was standing there in a pair of tattered pants with a predatory smirk on his face. Another guy who Stiles recognized was next to him. His stubble had grown and the scowl on his face was deeper and darker than when he had last seen him but Stiles knew Derek Hale when he saw him. As he looked back at the man who had spoken, he realized who it was from a foggy memory. He should still be comatose.

 

"Peter Hale" Stiles said causing the adult to smirk.

 

"Clever boy" laughed Derek's uncle.

 

"What are we doing here?" demanded Scott and Stiles had forgotten he was there.

 

The older Hale's eyes flashed a crimson red and Stiles gasped in realization.

 

"It was you" Then "But how?"

 

Derek Hale grunted.

 

"Werewolves, darling, werewolves" said Peter Hale, smooth as silk.

 

"Werewolves?" spat Scott incredulously.

 

It seemed beyond belief but if that was the only explanation there was... Stiles wanted proof.

 

Seeming to read his mind, Derek's uncle's eyes flashed red again but this time fangs sprouted from his mouth and claws from his fingertips.

 

Stiles' mouth dropped and he was sure that next to him Scott's had done the same.

 

"Well that was fun and all-" babbled Stiles once he had recovered. "But I think we'll be leaving now."

 

He got to his feet and dragged Scott to his feet next to him. Scott winced and Stiles looked at him in concern before marching in the direction of the door. He would sort out whatever was wrong with Scott once they were out of there.

 

They got all the way to the door before they were stopped.

 

"Oh no you don't" taunted someone who Stiles seriously did not expect would be there.

 

"Erica!" croaked Scott in surprise.

 

"Oh, honey." She hummed. "I didn't know you knew my name!"

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Bad Intentions

“Erica- let us past” demanded Stiles. She was wearing a low cut top like she always wore these days.

“Hmmm…Isaac what do you think?” she simpered. Isaac? Isaac Lahey?

“I don’t think so” Isaac Lahey smirked, appearing from almost nowhere with- was that Boyd?

“What the hell are you doing here?” Stiles snapped. Scott slipped at his side and he quickly grabbed him to stop him falling to the floor. His face was sickly pale.

“Scott? Bro? You okay” murmured Stiles quietly.

“Don’t worry” And Peter Hale was suddenly right behind Stiles. “He’s just healing from the bite”

The way the creepy guy said it made Stiles hair stand on end. Nothing about this was right. “What bite?”

“Just the one that’s Turning him…” Erica contributed, twirling a golden curl in her fingers. Stiles didn’t like the way she said ‘turning’.

“What do you mean!” Stiles had a nasty suspicion he knew what it meant.

They all laughed. Crazy laughs which belonged locked up in Eichen House. They were insane.

“He bit me last night” mumbled Scott from his arms.

Stiles swore.

“Let us go!” Stiles yelled, holding Scott tight and trying to lunge past Erica.

Erica gripped his arm. Sharp nails digging in as Scott was wrenched from his grasp.

“Fuck you” Stiles spat at his classmate.

“With pleasure” purred Erica and Stiles scowled and spun around.

Derek Hale had Scott on an old armchair the other side of the room but Erica’s tight grip wasn’t Stiles’ only obstacle.

Peter Hale was right in front of him eyes dark and a hint of fang at his mouth. “You are not leaving.”

“My dad’s the sheriff of this town!” growled Stiles much to Peter’s amusement.

A clawed hand gripped his chin. “I’m glad I picked you”

“What do you mean?” spat Stiles venomously.

Peter smirked. “Scott’s the one I turned but he’s not the reason I did it.”

“So you have turned him into one of you” snarled Stiles, trying to ignore the implications of Peter’s words.

“That’s what you get out of that?” chuckled the man.

“Don’t you want to know why he turned Scott?” asked Isaac innocently, examining his fingernails- no wait- claws.

“You’re a werewolf too?!”

Isaac raised an eyebrow as Boyd and Erica flashed blue eyes.

“Why did you turn me?” croaked Scott from across the room next to the younger Hale.

“You and Stiles here are a package deal are you not?” Peter sounded amused and Stiles had a sudden urge to rip his face off.

“What do you want with me?”

“Your power”

\--

Stiles knew that his dad would definitely knew he was missing now. He would be going crazy.

Scott was in another room ‘learning control’ with the others leaving Stiles alone in a derelict bathroom chained to an old radiator. A really old radiator with scorch marks…

Stiles could probably escape.

After a hell of a lot of yanking and cursing, Stiles managed to detach his chain from the radiator only to realize that if he managed to escape, Scott would still be trapped here. Dammit.

Maybe though, maybe if he could get out and get to his dad he could get the police to come in here, guns blazing, and rescue Scott.

He traced the outline of the tattoo Scott wanted to get into the ashes on the ground to let him know that Stiles was coming back for him before running out the door, into the corridor and there was the front door.

Come on, Stiles. You can do it.

He gripped the swinging part of the loose chain on his wrist and slammed through the front door and out into fresh air.

He made it 10 metres out of the clearing before strong arms encircled his waist and tackled him to the ground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Please leave kudos if you liked it!


	3. Lose Your Soul

“Don’t try to escape” said Peter Hale. “I might not be so lenient next time.”

“Lenient?” scoffed Stiles, wincing when his words caused pain to flare up.

The man had literally thrown Stiles across the room at least 10 times and Stiles was certain that being a werewolf came with super strength because he’d crashed into that wall at about ten miles per hour at least every time. Well, at least it felt that way.

“Don’t try to escape” growled Derek, repeating his uncle’s words.

“Oh, you are a charmer” Sarcasm was Stiles’ only defense in a room of sadistic werewolves. Mostly, sadistic werewolves- Scott was hunched up in a corner looking terrified.

Derek snarled.

“Sourwolf” muttered Stiles under his breath. He smirked when Derek’s eyebrows became even more murderous.

“Don’t speak” commanded Peter and Stiles scowled.

“Deal with it.” He snapped.

“You’re going to regret that” Peter raised an eyebrow, then Stiles was flying across the room again.

Stars swam across Stiles’ vision as he tried to clamber up from the ground.

“Have you learnt your lesson?” inquired Peter.

“Yup” Stiles popped the p mockingly.

Peter smirked as Erica pounced on Stiles.

“Oooph” groaned Stiles as his head hit something solid again.

“Do you think he’ll like the freezer?” questioned Peter towards Isaac.

Isaac smirked and nodded but Stiles didn’t miss his minute, almost reflexive flinch.

This was going to be bad.

\--

Ten minutes later found Stiles Stilinski in an old freezer with old scratch marks across the inner lid with his limbs squashed up against him and a slight shudder in his breath caused by his inability to move.

He could hear grunts and thuds from where the ‘pack’ were training Scott. Stiles could hear his best friend’s protests and screams every now and then and it made something deep inside Stiles hurt because this? This was all his fault.

He shouldn’t have taken Scott into those woods.

\--

“Have you seen my son?” Sheriff Stilinski asked for the millionth time, trying to stop his voice from cracking.

He had received a call from the school earlier in the day telling him that his son and Scott hadn’t been in today. At first the sheriff had been annoyed and thought that they had bunked but then it occurred to him that if Stiles had bunked then he would have found a way not to be caught.

Now it was nearing 7pm and with still no sign of his son he had started to panic. This wasn’t a joke- Stiles was missing and if his call with Melissa was anything to go by, Scott was missing too.

\--

“Stiles” greeted Derek’s uncle as he was pulled from the freezer, covered in bruises and voice raw from screaming about 8 hours after he had been put in.

“I hate you” Stiles croaked venomously, voice shaky.

“Stiles” gasped Scott as he crashed into his best friend, holding him tight. “Are you okay?”

“No” admitted Stiles quietly, voice cracking. “Are you?”

“We’ll get through this” Scott announced.

“How touching” sneered Peter. “Should we give them something to eat?”

In response to the man’s words, Stiles heard his stomach rumble. He and Scott hadn’t eaten anything since dinner over a day ago.

“Hmm” purred Erica with her head tilted a little. “What do you think Boyd?”

“No” Boyd said. It was the first thing they had heard him say since they had been taken but it was one of the things that hurt them the most.

Now food had been mentioned, both the boys were starving hungry and Peter seemed to know this because he laughed.

“I’ll get you something in an hour”

It was 9 o’clock in the evening.

\--

After an hour of having pack dynamics explained to them and being forced to recite information until their mouths were dry, Scott and Stiles were seated at a battered dining table.

Stiles gagged as their food was laid out in front of them.

Two brown little rabbits with snowy white tails ripped in half.

“I’m not eating them” declared Stiles, resisting the urge to give up what little food was left in his stomach.

“Yes, you are.” Said the Alpha, eyes flashing red.

They sat there for ten minutes before Scott’s eyes glowed golden, claws and fangs came out and he was devouring his poor little woodland creature.

Stiles felt even more nauseous.

He couldn’t blame Scott. His best friend and brother was now a werewolf, as much as it sickened him, and was unable to control his new instincts. Stiles was surprised he had waited ten minutes, actually.

After Scott had finished polishing off the bunny, licked his claws clean and tried to steal Stiles’ rabbit too only to have his fingers squashed by Derek Hale’s fist, Stiles spoke up again.

“I’m not eating it” he repeated.

“You won’t get anything else until you do” articulated Peter.

Stiles ignored the feeling in his stomach.

Soon, the pack were back to training and, for about two hours, Scott’s noises of distress were enough to distract Stiles from his ‘meal’ but soon the saliva gathering in his mouth was hard to ignore, he was thirsty too.

“Can I have a drink of water?”

“No”

****00.23** **

****

****

A scream of frustration.

****02.32** **

****

****

“Can I at least cook it?”

A shake of a head.

****03.04** **

****

****

“I’ll get ill if I eat it raw”

“No you won’t” laughed Peter Hale.

****03.21** **

****

****

“How do you know I won’t get ill?”

“You’re a spark.”

“What the hell is a spark?”

****03.29** **

****

****

Stiles really, really wanted to eat it.

****04.09** **

****

****

Stiles Stilinski attacked the piece of raw meat on the table whilst Peter Hale laughed and his beta’s eyes gleamed.

****05.16** **

****

****

Stiles Stilinski was sick.

****05.21** **

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I updated really quickly... I even did research!  
> Leave kudos and comments if you like it :)


	4. Impossible

“My dad will find us” promised Stiles Stilinski once the nausea of what he had done receded.

“He won’t have time” said Peter, tone silky as ever.

“What the hell do you mean” spat Stiles, jumping to his feet at what sounded like a threat to his father’s life.

Peter laughed. “I’m not going to kill him”

Yeah, right.

A hand landed on Stiles’ shoulder. He flinched, spun around and was confronted with Erica Reyes in another impossibly low top. Part of Stiles’ mind vaguely wondered if she had a stash of clothes hidden somewhere in the Hale House ruin.

  Stiles shoved those thoughts and the beta’s hand away and snarled at her much to the pack’s amusement.

“We’re letting you go” sing-songed Erica and Stiles blinked.

“What?”

“Of course,” purred Peter. “You can’t go telling your daddy or Scott’s mummy”

“Oh yeah?” challenged Stiles, trying to think of what their plan could possibly be because there was no way they believed that they weren’t going to tell.

Scott stood up from across the room and moved silently to Peter’s side. Stiles stared. Since when had Scott stood at peter’s side not next to Stiles?

“You won’t tell” laughed Isaac. “We never told”

“Well you’re all psychos” snapped Stiles who remembered the beta trio going missing for a short while and their changed fashion sense when they returned. Now he knew why. They weren’t forcing him and Scott into leather.

“I’m not a psychopath,” smirked Peter. “I’m the alpha”

Stiles scowled but he had realised that he had an advantage. He hadn’t been bitten so Peter had no hold over him. Now he just had to figure out a way to save Scott.

 

\--

They left Scott on his doorstep and Stiles on his. Stiles glanced around a moment to check they were really gone and swallowed down the lingering taste of woodland creature in his mouth. He had to tell his dad but he wasn’t sure how to approach werewolves. He could tell his dad what had happened minus supernatural creatures but the Sherriff might get hurt when he went to arrest them.

Maybe Stiles shouldn’t tell him after all?

No. That was what they wanted.

He walked swiftly up the steps and pressed his doorbell.

John Stilinski opened the door, shadows under his eyes. His mouth dropped a little and he swept his son into a hug.

“Stiles” He could hear all the emotion in his father’s voice.

Stiles opened his mouth to tell his dad what had happened but he couldn’t say it. Something else came out instead.

“It’s okay dad. I’m okay”

“What happened son?” There were tears in the Sherriff’s eyes and it made Stiles heart hurt.

Once again Stiles went to say what he needed to say but something else came out instead. “We got lost in the woods”

John pulled back and surveyed his son whilst Stiles panicked inside. Why was this happening? He hadn’t been bitten. Peter Hale had no control over him.

“Are you hurt?” frowned his dad staring at Stiles’ jaw. Stiles felt the spot and there was a bruise there.

“Oh, I fell down an incline and was beaten up by a tree.” Stiles laughed. He had meant to explain how he had been thrown across a room several ties and locked in an old freezer. But he couldn’t.

\--

Stiles lay in his bed, staring soundlessly up at his ceiling.

His dad had checked him over and asked him more questions, all of which had received an unintentional lie in response. When John Stilinski was happy he had phoned Melissa who had confirmed Scott’s safe return with the same story. They had then sat and watched TV and Stiles had complained about the steak his father was demolishing.

Sherriff Stilinski was now at the station and Stiles had never felt more lost.

How did Peter Hale have as much sway over him as he evidently had. How had Scott had exactly the same story despite them not discussing it beforehand? The psychotic werewolf pack was supposed to be in holding cells by now.

Stiles’ thoughts were broken by his phone ringing.

“Hey Scott” His voice was bland.

“How are you Stiles?” Scott sounded happy?

“How do you think?” Sarcasm bit harshly into Stiles’ tone.

“Wasn’t it so cool how we had the same story?” Scott was oblivious.

“It’s not right Scott.”

“Of course it’s right, our alpha gave us orders and we followed them perfectly.” Stiles felt sick.

“He’s not our alpha.” Said Stiles but the words burned his throat.

“He is”

Stiles hung up, buried his face into his pillow and cried.

Peter Hale was his alpha, Scott was already completely gone, he had eaten a raw bunny and he was completely and utterly helpless and at a psychopathic sadist’s mercy.


	5. Right This Second

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New threats are added to the situation....

School the next day was hell.

Scott was cheerful as hell about their situation and wanted to meet up with Hale’s pack after school. Stiles had been so annoyed, despite knowing it wasn’t Scott’s fault, that he had yelled at him in chemistry and earned a detention from Harris.

Usually that would’ve ruined Stiles’ day even further but if that meant he could avoid the werewolves for a measly hour longer then he would take it.

To add to the bad news, a new student had joined, Allison Argent, and Scott had a big stupid crush on her which meant Stiles had to keep Scott away from her lest the Hales and mini betas heard about her and she was dragged into it.

It was bad enough he had entirely ruined Scott’s life he wasn’t ruining this Argent girl’s life as well.

\--

At lunch, Erica, Boyd and Isaac sat at their table. They smiled at Scott and smirked at Stiles. Scott grinned back whilst Stiles glared.

Maybe if he tackled one of them now he’d have a longer detention and be able to stay away from Peter longer. His dad would probably find out though and as much as he wanted to punch the sneer off of Erica Reye’s perfect red lips, he didn’t want to worry his dad. Also, he’d be abandoning Scott to the pack.

The girl in question leered at him like she knew what he was debating.

“Stiles” came a familiar voice from behind him causing him to spin around be that couldn’t be-

Lydia Martin.

Acknowledging his existence.

Stiles gaped.

Lydia reached out a perfectly manicured finger and gently pushed his mouth shut, rolling her eyes.

Stiles blinked a few more times.

“What do you want?” asked Isaac from opposite Scott.

Stiles glared at him; not only was he part of a villainous pack that had turned Scott, kidnapped them, beat them up, locked Stiles in a freezer, force-fed them raw rabbit and brainwashed Scott but he was ruining his first ‘moment’ with Lydia.

“I was wondering if it was you who accidently took my book last lesson?”

And what?

Stiles opened his backpack, still dumbfounded, and there was Lydia’s notebook.

“Here it is, I’m so sorry” Stiles handed her it. “I’m not quite sure how I did that…”

“Oh, shut it Stilinski” snarled Jackson, appearing at Lydia’s side. “It’s obvious that you took it on purpose to catch my girlfriend’s attention”

“No!” protested Stiles. “I don’t even know why it was there to be honest…”

And it was true- he didn’t.

“I thought we broke up” snapped Lydia at an irate Jackson.

Jackson glowered as Lydia huffed and flicked her hair. Into his face.

Stiles laughed at the look on Jackson’s face, momentarily forgetting he and Scott’s dark predicament.

After Jackson stalked off Stiles looked at Lydia and said “I really am sorry, you know. I didn’t mean to do it”

“That’s okay” smiled Lydia, then she spun around and returned to her friends, hips gently sashaying. Stiles stared.

He was startled out of his stupor by a hand on his thigh.

Stiles flailed and looked down to see red painted nails digging into his leg. He looked up, eyes wide, to find Erica regarding him innocently.

“Get off of me” growled Stiles, trying to rip her hand off but she wouldn’t budge.

“But you like it” simpered the blonde beta, claws slowly snicking out.

“No. I. Do. Not.” Snapped Stiles through gritted teeth as her hand slid higher, desperately trying to get her off of him.

“But you like her” pouted Erica, batting her eyelashes flirtaciously and Stiles noticed as he continued to struggle that her eyes were a gorgeous dark honey shade, but really it was hard not to notice with the bold eyeliner bringing them out.

“Yeah!” exclaimed Stiles, panicking just a little because her hands were just reaching somewhere very uncomfortable. “Because she’s not you!”

To Stiles’ surprise she removes her clawed hand and Stiles sighs in relief.

“You know,” Erica confessed. “I’ve always had the biggest crush in the world on you. Yeah. You Stiles. And you never once even noticed me.”

Stiles looked at her in shock.

“But that’s okay” she continued. “Because if she’s what you want, I can ask Peter to bring her into the pack…”

“NO!” shouted Stiles, everyone in the cafeteria turned to stare at him including Lydia. He had already dragged Scott into this mess and he wasn’t going to let his crush get caught up in it too. Not to mention that Lydia had made friends with Allison, the object of Scott’s affections and she’d be dragged in too.

“Don’t you even dare” uttered Stiles quietly, ignoring the blatant stares he was receiving. “Don’t you even dare bring her into this. She’s innocent.”

Erica just smiled at him sweetly.

“No” he told her. “No”

“Do you want to know why that book was in your bag?” Isaac murmured, gently lifting his eyes up to meet Stiles’ gaze. “You put it in there on purpose.”

“No I didn’t” objected Stiles, because he _hadn’t_ , why the hell would people think that he he steal someone’s stuff to get their attention?

“You’re part of our pack” continued Isaac. “You may think you don’t want it but-“

“You crave it” finished Erica. “Deep inside it’s all you want, what your spark wants.”

“Power.” Drawled Isaac. “And with the pack you have it, and that means you can have what you want”

“You can _take_ what you want” smirks Erica. “And your crush on Lydia is what you’re starting with.”

“You’re wrong.” Declares Stiles, a thumping in his heart. “I’m not- It’s not.”

He gets up abruptly, grabs his bag not really noting what’s going on around him, shoots one last desperate look at Scott before leaving the room.

He can’t be in there anymore.

Not with the possibility that this may be true.

Because he has a suspicion it is.

 

 


	6. Do I Wanna Know?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott and Stiles are back at the Hale house.

Stiles turned up at Harris’ office after school, unusually enthusiastic to be serving detention for once (but also extremely guilty at being enthusiastic for abandoning Scott to Peter and his dangerous pack, even if Scott now appeared to be on their side it was against his will).

Stiles had barely knocked on the door when it was ripped open and he was confronted with a mad looking Harris. His eyes were bulging and a vein in his head was throbbing as he carefully told Stiles that his detention was cancelled, appearing to be barely holding back rage.

 Stiles blinked stupidly for a second before quickly backing away lest Harris’ anger escape it’s barely there restraints and converge on Stiles before he could escape.

  A girl behind Stiles who must’ve also been scheduled a detention seemed to have had the same idea but she was stopped by a harsh spitting of her name and a “you still have detention, _where exactly_ do you _think_ you’re going”

Stiles winced in sympathy, his heart going out to the poor girl who was going to have to spend an hour with this spitting-mad Harris.

Stiles had no idea why only his detention had been cancelled by the man who was famous for his lack of mercy until Erica Reyes appeared at the end of the corridor, a smirk on her pretty face, and he suddenly did.

One of the werewolves had done something to make Harris cancel his detention, now Stiles had realised he could identify the apoplectic anger of the infamous teacher to underlaid with fear, and the man probably deserved it anyway but Stiles scowled.

It wasn’t okay to make unmovable people like Harris like that, no matter if they deserved it or not.

“Stiles” purred Erica coming towards him.

Stiles abruptly spun on his heel and resolutely started to stride in the other direction.

All of a sudden, the short skirted and low neck lined sexy she-wolf was in front of him and all in his face.

Needless to say, Stiles flailed.

Erica laughed as she dodged an out of control limb of Stiles’. “Sorry sweetie but you’re coming with me”

Stiles, having regained complete motor control, somewhat selfishly decided (considering Scott) that that? Was not going to happen. He legged it.

Only to be pinned for the third (was it third? He’d kinda lost count) time in three days.

Stiles sighed as he regarded a sizable speck of dirt about 2 centimetres away from his pupils, cursing his inability at running away.

\--

Half an hour later found Stiles sitting in the dilapidated Hale house’s kitchen, staring at the table which he had given into hunger at the day before and eaten an innocent bloodied rabbit raw like a rabid animal (like a wolf).

 The rest of the so-called Hale pack were also seated at the table and -much to Stiles’ dismay- Scott was at Peter’ right hand side.

 Peter was talking about pack dynamics again.

“-Boyd here, like Erica and Boyd, is a beta like you Scott but his eyes are blue not gold because he has killed.”

Stiles glanced up at that in shock. He’d thought the beta trio were slightly off the rails, them helping in Scott and Stiles’ kidnapping and ‘training’ and locking Stiles in a freezer and laughing at his being tossed across the room proved that but Stiles had never in a million years thought they had _killed_ anyone.

“Of course, Scott-” Peter was still talking. “Your eyes won’t be gold for long-“

Stiles stood up abruptly at that. “The only reason Scott’s eyes will ever change colour -or whatever you call it- is if he kills your sorry ass!”

Stiles throat was hurting at how loud he had yelled that last part so all he could do when Peter Hale laughed and declared him feisty was glare.

“So, you did listen yesterday then?”

Stiles hated this. He wanted to leave. He wanted to be able to take Scott with him. He wanted to know if he had really taken Lydia’s notebook. He wanted to know He    He wanted to have never gone out into the woods on some crazy, stupid whim. He wanted to know what had made him go out into the woods that night. He realised now it was probably Peter somehow. Which made him want to know just how the alpha had influence over him.

Peter laughed again, the betas and even Scott joining in this time, causing Stiles to realise he had said all of that, if not some of it, out loud.

“You’re a spark” (There was that word again) “You’re drawn to your alpha.”

“No one is my _alpha_ ” spat Stiles venomously, words like ash in his throat and hated that it felt like he was lying.

Peter smirked and Stiles knew he had sensed his inadvertent lie somehow. He hated it.

“What’s a spark” Scott spoke up, asking what Stiles wanted to know.

“Pure magic” sighed Peter and next to him (surprising Stiles) Derek smiled.

Scott looked happy with that answer but Stiles? Was not.

“What the hell is that supposed to-“

He was interrupted by the doorbell, which shocked him into silence partly through wondering who could possibly be at the Hale’s door but also out of surprise at there being a functioning doorbell.

“Aah” smirked Peter Hale and Erica giggled.

“Who’s that?” asked Scott with puppy-like innocence.

“Pizza” said Boyd and Stiles head snapped towards him, this being the second word he had said since this whole ordeal had started (the first being no).

“And with it your first kill”


	7. You're My Kill Of The Night

“Hey, hey, hey-“ spluttered Stiles indignantly. “Can we _not_ kill innocent pizza men please?”

Scott started towards the door and Stiles lurched after him only to be stopped by Peter Hale’s clawed hand.

“Scott, stop” demanded Stiles, trying to rip himself away from the alpha’s concrete grip.

Scott continued on anyway, not even showing any sign that he’d heard Stiles. He was almost at the front door of the dilapidated house and, desperate, Stiles turned to Peter instead. It was one thing to eat innocent bunnies, but to kill a person? Scott had never even hurt a fly before.

“Peter,” begged Stiles. “Please make him stop- I mean besides the fact that killing people is wrong, my dad’s gonna find out and he’s gonna find you. They keep a record of where pizza is being delivered you know? You’ll be found out and surely you want to keep your pack safe? Peter please?”

Peter just smirked at Stiles, not once breaking his grip.

Scott opened the door, and standing there was a teen holding several stacked boxes of pizza bearing the logo of ‘Jeremy’s’, the local pizza place.

“Hale residence?” asked the guy who looked a bit confused at the state of the old house and slightly worried at the grip Peter Hale had on Stiles.

“Yes” beamed Scott, seeming happy as he took the boxes and handed them to Erica but Stiles could see his claws.

“Right,” said the guy. “Card or cash?”

“Stiles” Peter murmured and Stiles looked at him with dread and hope. “I’ll stop Scott on one condition.”

Stiles glanced quickly at Scott who looked like he was about to pounce and said “What is it?”

“You do it instead” the alpha purred.

Stiles looked at him in shock then turned his head abruptly as he heard Scott tackle the delivery guy to the floor, fangs and claws out and eyes aglow.

Stiles remembered a time when they were younger and Scott would cry if he trod on a stray ant and how, just the other week, he had bawled when watching Finding Nemo. Scott was an actual puppy. He was too innocent for this mess Stiles had got him into and as much as it would hurt Stiles to kill an innocent teen, it would hurt Scott a million times more when he came back to himself.

“Okay, okay I’ll do it!” shrieked Stiles as Scott’s fangs descended towards the guy’s throat. “Stop him!”

“Scott” said Peter calmly and Stiles’ best friend froze, stood up and stepped out the way.

The pizza guy screamed a very unmanly scream now his throat wasn’t being held closed by a clawed fist and he tried valiantly to scramble away before Derek Hale shoved him face first onto the ground, scowling like usual.

Isaac pressed something cold and hard into Stiles’ hand as Peter let him go. He looked down at it. It was a knife: wickedly sharp and with a mahogany handle, this was no kitchen knife. It was a weapon. A murder weapon.

“Peter,” Stiles mumbled, his throat tight. “Can’t we just let him go?”

“Scott” growled Peter ,from behind Stiles, and the beta started forwards again.

“No!” yelled Stiles and Scott stopped at a nod from his alpha.

A clawed hand on the small of Stiles’ back guided him forwards and then kneeling on the floor next to the innocent pizza guy who was still being held by Derek and whimpering pitifully.

When the teen saw the blade clutched in Stiles’ hand he started to hyperventilate.

“Do it Stiles” Peter purred. “My little Spark.”

\-----

Stiles was shaking as he sat on the threadbare sofa with Peter to one side and Boyd to the other.

He was holding a cold slice of Pepperoni pizza in his hands. Cold just like that kid’s body. Stiles gagged around his mouthful of it and Derek glared at him from across the room where he was munching on another slice. Stiles glared shakily back as he managed to swallow the pizza before putting down the rest of the slice onto the dusty coffee table where it was quickly snatched up by Erica’s red talons.

Peter raised an eyebrow at her and she smirked, her mouth full of pizza.

Stiles noticed a spot of blood on the bare wooden floorboards next to Scott and shuddered. Peter noticed and rubbed a hand up and down Stiles’ back before pulling him into his side.

Stiles froze, his face against the unnaturally warm torso of the alpha as Peter sniffed his hair and sighed. Was this scent marking? Stiles knew wolves did that but these were werewolves.

Werewolves. A few days ago if you had told Stiles that these monsters were real he would have scoffed.

But Stiles was the real monster now.

He had killed someone. He had innocent blood on his hands and he didn’t even have the excuse of being a wild supernatural creature.

Derek cocked his head at Peter who sighed and stood up, bringing a dismayed Stiles with him. “Time to go. The police are coming to investigate that kid’s disappearance”

Stiles shuddered against Peter’s side, his dad would find his and Scott’s fingerprints everywhere. His dad would know he was now a murderer.

Scott went with Isaac further into the house as Peter led Stiles out the building with the others leading the way.

“Where are they going” Stiles demanded worriedly, trying to pull away from the alpha. Were they going to leave them behind?

“Don’t worry” hummed Peter. “They’ll be with us in a second. You should really be wondering where _we_ are going”

Peter pulled Stiles closer again so the human’s face was now buried in his neck. Stiles could suddenly smell something so warm ad so comforting that made him want to snuggle closer. The smell of home. The smell of alpha.

Stiles abruptly forgot what he had been saying and what was going on as he buried his face in the werewolf’s neck.

“Alpha” he mumbled into Peter’s skin, forgetting the sharp stabbing guilt he’s been feeling since he slit the delivery man’s throat.

Peter chuckled, his neck vibrating with the sound and Stiles distantly heard Derek scoff.

“C’mon sweetie” giggled Erica as she pulled a reluctant Stiles away from Peter and into the backseat of a silver Audi.

Peter climbed into the driver’s seat, Derek in shotgun and the other betas piled into the back with Stiles. Isaac and Scott then emerged from the Hale house, holding empty containers. Stiles squinted at the containers that they threw into the house, leaving the door open.

“Wha-“ started Stiles as they also piled into the back of the car.

Before he could finish, Peter skidded the car around and Isaac threw something out the open car window into the open front door of the house.

Stiles gaped, wide-eyed through the rear window of the car as the Hale House once more went up in flames, except this time it wouldn’t survive.

“I never told you where we were going” Peter smiled pleasantly, seemingly not affected by the blaze getting further and further behind them.

Stiles looked at him.

“We’re leaving but first we have to pick up Miss Argent and Miss Martin.”

“What?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm thinking I might make this a Steter fic- what do you guys think? If not it will just be a lot of flirting and ust for sterek, steter and sterica. Perhaps stallison and/or stydia too (though I will warn you that I don't ship stydia much at all)  
> Anyways sorry I took so long to update, it would've actually been a few hours earlier (not that that makes too much of a difference) but ao3 went down and i almost died


End file.
